


Nora Universe

by Fandomshipps_2201



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, rule63
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Un pequeño cambio como el género de alguien puede cambiar todo lo que conocemos. Así que que pasaría si en vez de Steven fuera Nora la protagonista.Pero el hecho de que solo haya cambiado eso, no significa que todo continuaría siendo igual después de todo, todos somos diferentes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nora Universe

Rose Quartz se ha ido.

Había dado su forma física para traer al mundo a su descendiente.

Y ella no iba a volver.

**< <Templo de las gemas de cristal>>**

En aquel templo ubicado en la playa de la ciudad se encontraban las guardianas del planeta llorando la pérdida de su líder, a unos metros de distancia Greg estaba allí cargando un bulto en una manta rosada.

Greg desvió la vista de las gems hacía el ser que estaba cargando, una niña. Rose había dado a luz una niña, eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos ya que había pensado que sería un niño, ni siquiera Garnet pudo predecir el sexo del bebé.

La recién nacida se removió entre sueños para volver a dormir soltando un suspiro tembloroso seco las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, sabía que las chicas estaban peor.

Sus ojos empezaron a concentrarse en la bebé…

_ Nora… _

La voz de Rose susurrando aquel nombre que había escogido su el bebé fuese una niña, recordaba como ella lo decía con tanto amor que había veces que se sintió celoso de todo aquel amor que había profesado por alguien que aún no había nacido.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era dejar a las chicas solas, con su hija en brazos decidió ir al hospital a que la revisaran.

Greg no lo vio, pero Nora había abierto los ojos por un momento dejando ver pupilas rosas en forma de diamante para después volver a dormir.

**< <Años más tarde>>**

En una cama había una niña pelinegra durmiendo, sus rizos estaban por toda la cama. La fémina abrazaba un oso de peluche, usaba ropa más grande que ella y debajo de su camisa se podía ver como había un brillo rosado.

La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió y alguien entró para así despejar las cortinas y que entrara la luz solar, la luz repentina golpeó la cara de la niña que al sentirla frunció el ceño y abriendo los ojos con dificultad vio a Vidalia quien la veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, Nora. Además tu desayuno ya está servido, si no quieres que Sour Cream y Onion se lo coman te recomiendo levantarte ahora.- Dicho eso se fue, Nora sintió un escalofrío ya que sentía que se traía algo entre manos, usualmente la rubia la despertaba con un balde de agua helada y que la despertara como una persona normal solo indicaba que ella planeaba algo.

Bostezando y estirándose se terminó de despertar, bajando de la cama sintió el piso frío e ignorándolo fue al baño para lavarse los dientes.

En la cocina vio que en verdad, Sour Cream y Onion intentaban comerse sus panqueques, aclarándose la garganta llamó su atención y ambos algo tensos le sonrieron nerviosos ya que sabían que ella odiaba que tocaran su comida.

Volteando por un momento vio que Vidalia le sonreía tranquila, eso solo la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

**< <Más tarde>>**

El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, relajándose procedió a bañarse con tranquilidad. La pelinegra no lo escuchó pero la puerta se había abierto y una sombra estaba justo detrás de la cortina, la fémina estaba ya cubierta por espuma y jabón cuando sintió cómo de pronto le caía agua fría con todo y trozos de hielo.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Grito fuerte intentando entrar en calor en vano, sintiendo su piel sensible por el agua helada.

-Eso es por la broma del shampoo, niña.- Dijo la rubia quien sostenía un balde de color rojo, saliendo del baño escuchó los gritos de la niña mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Vidaliaaaa! ¡Maldición está helada!- Eso solo hizo que la rubia se riera más fuerte.

-¡Me vengare! ¡Lo juro!-

**< <Luego>>**

Nora se encontraba ya vestida, tenía puesto una camisa roja con una estrella de color amarillo en el medio, usaba un overo de color azul deslavado y que tenía manchas de pintura y usaba unos zapatos azules con pintura.

Sus rizos negros caían como una cascada por su espalda.

Tomando su camino paso del vecindario a las trampa atrapa turistas, sonriendo apresuró el paso para ir a la playa. Pasando por unos dedos de piedra sintió el impacto de algo pesado que la dejó en el suelo, para ver un gato morado que sentado en su pecho sonreía de forma burlona.

-Hola, Amatista.- Dijo la híbrido sin hacer ningún ademán de levantarse, su mano acariciando las orejas de la felina con una sonrisa.

-Oye, no es divertido recibirte así si no vas a quejarte, Nora.- Dijo la gata, sus garras se encajaba y desencajaba de la ropa de la niña.

-Je...- La pelirizada se rio aun tirada en la arena, sus dedos sintiendo el suave pelaje de la gema morada en aquella forma, el ronroneo no pasó desapercibido por la mitad humana.

-Amatista!- Una voz muy enojada llamó.

-Oh genial, capitana aguafiestas viene a amargarnos.- Se quejó, bajándose de la niña y poniendo fin así a los mimos que esta le daba.

Perla vino con Garnet quienes al ver a la híbrido no dudaron en ir a recibirla.

-Amatista, deja de tirartele encima a Nora de esa forma, puedes lastimarla.- La regaño la gema pálida, la fusión solo negó con la cabeza al ver que comenzarán otras de sus típicas peleas.

-Es bueno verte, Nora.- La pelinegra solo le sonrió en respuesta aun en la arena, eso solo hizo resaltar más las pecas que tenía en la cara.

Recordaba cómo fue que cuando empezaron a aparecer confundidas, tuvieron que preguntarle a Greg porque una bebé Nora empezaba a tener esas manchas en la cara.

Si le preguntaban a las Gemas de Cristal, eran adorables.

-Oigan chicas, ¿alguna ha visto a papá? Pase por el autolavado y no lo vi allí.- Pregunto, para levantarse y sacudirse la ropa parando así la discusión.

-Dijo que iría a Ciudad Océano por piezas nuevas para el auto lavado, que se iría por dos días y que si no volvía llamáramos a la policía.- Respondió Perla.

-¿Y cómo va la construcción de la casa?- Dijo abrazando a la pálida quien aceptó con gusto la muestra de afecto, presumiendole a la morada quien rodó los ojos molesta.

-Oh! Vamos muy bien, pronto estará lista para cuando vivas con nosotras!- Dijo colocando sus manos en sus hombros para verla a los ojos.

-Bueno, ya que papá no estará por un rato. ¿Jugamos un rato en el Arcade?-

-Oh Nora, tu sabes que no nos gusta estar mucho con los humanos y…-

-Cuenta conmigo rizitos, aun me debes la revancha en maníacos del baile.- Dijo Amatista, en su forma normal sacando las manos de Perla en el proceso que colocaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros, para así correr junto a la híbrido al Arcade.

-¡Amatista, vuelve aquí!-


End file.
